User blog:Drew Scroll/1 year Anniversary
In the 16th of October, if my memory serves me right, I created a character who is supposed to be a musician, with a heart, love, and caring so big that he would do anything to see his friends happy. The character's name is Drew Scroll. I honestly don't have a way to thank people for the recent months that happened, but before the events happened, I say thank you for a great time. It has been hard for me during these last months because of situations that have occurred around me and that weren't on my favor. I apologize for my behaviour on the last few months, I didn't want to blame anyone for decisions that they take and made me think the otherwise. So I want to apologize to the following people: To Compass, I apologize for overreacting about you and Twink. It wasn't right from me to yell at you cause you wanted Compass to be with someone. Since Drew was your coltfriend and I wasn't available, I can see why you prefer to call it off. I have two theories of why you didn't tell me about it. 1) Because you forgot to tell me. 2) Because you weren't expecting me to overreact like that. So that's why I want to say sorry. To Aero, from the time that we met each other, I was incredibly happy to talk with you and to be there for you. For some time, I was madly in love with you, which is why I couldn't leave you alone. But I can understand the block that you gave me. Talking so much to you and everyday must have drove you insane which made you cut ties with me. I apologize for my obsessive behaviour towards you. To Daisy, your block was understandable. I was making you talk to me about this situation and I was just pushing and pushing and I couldn't leave you alone. I apologize for making you do something that you didn't want to do. To SeiferA/Alberio, same story. I was making you do something that you didn't want to do. But when we talked in the IRC in… July? I think it was July. Well, you promised me that you would talk to me after a month of twitter abstinence. It didn't happen. I apologize for my behaviour towards you, but I don't like it when people don't make their promises. To Northstar, I appreciate all the help and care that you gave me a couple of months ago, I know that it must be tiring for you that people come to you for advice or help, especially since I am one of the most troubled of them all. Always complaining, always whining, always expecting something to happen. Reasons enough for not talking to me for a while. I apologize for losing your patience towards me. To Esmeralda, I can understand yours. I am clingy, needy, and selfish and it wasn’t right for me to do that to you, I don’t know what else to say, just that I am sorry for my behavior. To Farren and Qwerty, I... Honestly, the only thing I should apologize for is for my behaviour on the last couple of months towards you. I know that it wasn't right from me, But when Farren blocked me, and Qwerty insulted me the other day, my mind was racing with confusion for I have done nothing wrong to you two. According to my memory, I didn’t hurt anyone of you until you did this. I thought that we were friends. Making me think that you were only using me to get yourselves in the spot you are now. I am still saying that I am sorry for the behaviour, but until now, I don’t want to hear from any of you. That’s about all the people I could think of that I should have apologized personally. To the general public, I apologize for my behaviour, for my ranting, for my anger, for the trouble that I caused. I am trying my hardest to get better. I have been going to the psychiatrist for a month now. He knows about the problems that was caused from me taking this too seriously, and from the problems that I caused I should have never made assumptions about you, and I know that I made an assumption as you read this. If I have to guess, most the people that I have mentioned above and others do truly care for me and wish for the best to me, they just lost patience to my constant whining and, sorry for the word, bitching. These weeks made me realize that the problem isn’t them. It was me. To finish this off, I think that I found the way to celebrate my one year of being here. In case, you haven’t noticed, Drew is on a hiatus. This hiatus may be permanent. Here are a couple of reasons: 1) The lack of respect that some of the people in here have for other RPers, either old or new. 2) The lack of care in some people, making them cold and heartless. 3) The amount of drama that the community has. These are the main reasons of why Drew will be permanently on hiatus. The account will not be closed, for I will still be there, not on the feed, but on DMs talking to the ones that want to talk with me. There is a low probability that I may come back to RP. This community just made me lose the fun in RPing, so I don’t think that I’ll RP again. Maybe on this community or on any community. I know it’s stupid about this, but when my mind receives an information that is hurtful, it tries to avoid any cause related to that. Meaning, that after these months of bitching and complaining and seeing the feed long enough to give me a pain in the chest... It just makes me think that it’ll be the same in any RP community that I go into. That’s why I may be avoiding any RP community that comes in my way. With this, I think that I say goodbye to some of you. To others, I will still be available on DMs, but I believe that my RP days are done. I may come back, but, like I said, it’s very unlikely that I will ever come back Good-bye, be friendly, be nice, don’t be heartless, and care for people. Andres Gonzalez AKA Drew Scroll Category:Blog posts